


兔子的正餐

by wbydjb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbydjb/pseuds/wbydjb
Summary: 水手服兔兔饿了
Relationships: Nomin - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	兔子的正餐

兔子的发情期原来那么难度过，然而正值学生会交接时期，李帝努忙得不可开交，自然也那么多时间陪罗渽民。  
可偏偏小兔子在家无论是靠自己的手指还是那些高价玩具都没办法满足自己，只有jeno才能喂饱自己，可是这个坏家伙已经待在学校三天没有回来了。  
于是生气的兔子不顾李帝努走之前对自己的交待，挎着小包一个人乘着公交车就出门了。小包里除了钥匙还有他最爱的蜜桃味的安全套跟润滑剂。  
小兔子还穿上了李帝努高中毕业晚会上穿过的水手服，他俩身型几乎一样，罗渽民穿着倒也挺合身。  
你问罗渽民为什么要穿水手服。  
因为衣柜里其他的衣服都不够可爱，都不是他的菜！  
然而不谙世事的小兔子不知道他穿上水手服后有多惹眼，本来就是万里挑一的大美人，穿着水手服再配上有一头黑发更显乖巧。于是公交车上一些不怀好意的人便起了歹心，但这些人不知道罗渽民看着瘦弱，力气却大到掰手腕能跟李帝努不相上下，那只不安分的手刚贴上罗渽民的屁股，罗渽民就皱着眉一把抓住了他，用力得差点把那人的手指掰断。  
罗渽民脸上挂着人畜无害的笑容，嘴里却说着“再摸断的就不是手指，是你的下面。”  
憋着一肚子火的罗渽民到了学校后又碰到了难题——他不认识路，他不知道李帝努的办公室在哪儿。  
好在他凭着一张漂亮的脸蛋，逮着谁就甜甜地叫“姐姐哥哥”，愣是一路问到了李帝努的办公室。  
到了李帝努的办公室他门也不敲，进了门刚刚还挂着的甜美笑容立刻消失，一张嘴撅得老高，看到坐在桌前的李帝努立刻扑了上去，也不管李帝努桌上还摊着那么多文件，他就这么大大方方跪坐在桌上，紧紧搂着李帝努的脖子，作势要亲上去。  
他的动作一气呵成，李帝努刚开始还没反应过来。  
等到反应过来后他立刻用手捂住了罗渽民的嘴巴。  
罗渽民不满地“唔唔唔”起来。  
李帝努知道小兔子现在很生气  
“一会儿学弟还要过来交东西，你门也不关是准备把我的学弟吓跑吗？”  
罗渽民“哼”了声，然后坏心地舔了舔李帝努的掌心。  
真是个任性的兔子。  
他看着罗渽民一身水手服，细白的脚腕还戴着自己送给他的脚链，眼神不觉暗了下来。他推了推眼镜，笑眯眯地问罗渽民。  
“怎么穿着水手服出来了？”  
“因为家里没有好看的衣服，你只会买黑色的衣服。”  
“你可以穿自己的呀。”  
“不要。”  
罗渽民终于从桌上下来了，但下一秒他又钻到了桌子底下。  
“我好想jeno，衣服上有你的味道，我想跟jeno做爱，想给jeno生兔宝宝。”  
“可你是公兔子。”  
“不解风情的家伙！”  
说完，他火急火燎地拉开了李帝努的裤链，看到裤子下的器官早就鼓鼓囊囊后，他嘟哝了一声。  
“明明自己也硬了，还在嘴硬什么呢。”  
李帝努揉着他的发，轻声说。  
“是啊，我看到你穿着水手服的时候就想把你扒光了。”  
罗渽民得意地笑了起来，然后揉了揉掌下滚烫的性器，隔着内裤舔弄起来，内裤上很快印出了水渍，罗渽民吸吮着，舔舐着，安静的办公室里只能听到“啧啧”的吮吸声跟李帝努粗重的喘息。办公室的门半掩着，只要走廊上的人稍微往里面瞟一眼，就能看到他们的会长正靠着椅背，微微抬起头，闭着眼一副克制又享受的表情。  
小兔子已经把他的内裤拉了下来，将火热的性器含在了嘴里，似乎在惩罚他刚才的不解风情，也可能是在发泄自己的不快，小兔子居然用他的兔牙轻轻咬了咬敏感脆弱的下身。  
李帝努“嘶”地倒抽了口气，一低头就看到罗渽民冲他露出了一个狡黠的笑。  
“坏孩子……”  
他捏着罗渽民的发尾无可奈何，谁让他平日里把罗渽民宠的无法无天呢。  
这边小兔子在卖力吞吐着他的性器，那边办公室虚掩的门被人敲了敲。罗渽民跟李帝努皆是一惊，李帝努眼疾手快地往前坐了些，然而这一下却让小兔子的嘴巴被塞了个满满当当，他不满地揪了揪李帝努的大腿根，李帝努吃痛地哼出了声。  
进来的学弟看到会长的表情有些奇怪，还以为他哪里不舒服，关切地对他说。  
“学长是不是工作太久身体不舒服呀，需不需要我再找几个人过来帮学长分担一点工作。”  
李帝努努力挤出一个笑容说。  
“不用了，我一个人可以搞定，志晟啊，你把东西放在桌上就行了，我一会儿会自己看。”  
然而热心的小学弟似乎认定了他哪里不舒服。  
“可是学长脸色好差，真的不需要休息一下吗？”  
“我一会儿看完了就会睡会儿，不用担心，志晟乖，先回去吧，舞蹈社那边的事情还没做完呢，他们需要你。”  
桌下的坏兔子正用舌尖在他顶端打着圈，他差点憋不住哼出声。  
小学弟见李帝努态度强硬，这才放弃。  
“好吧，那学长也要注意劳逸结合呀。”  
送走了学弟，罗渽民这才从桌下探出脑袋，学弟关上门的那一刹李帝努就射了，罗渽民正在舔干净手上沾着的精液。  
李帝努托起他的下巴，想要说教几句，但在看到小兔子无辜的眼神后，所有的话又都被他咽了下去。  
算了……  
敏感地捕捉到李帝努情绪的变化后，罗渽民立刻从桌下钻了出来，他一把跨坐在李帝努大腿上，然后迫不及待拿出了小包里的安全套跟润滑剂。  
李帝努挑了挑眉。  
“你还真是想的周到。”  
小兔子骄傲地扬了扬下巴。  
“那是！”他搂着李帝努，在他嘴上亲了两口，“从三天前就想跟Jeno做爱了，可你一直在学校也不回来，家里的玩具不好玩，听着jeno的声音自慰也根本不够，jeno好坏，主人就怎么可以让自己的宠物挨饿呢，jeno是个不合格的主人。”  
“好嘛好嘛，是我不对，不过……”李帝努的手一探向罗渽民的后方就发现穴口已经湿哒哒一片，“嗯，看得出来我的小兔子的确很饿。”  
他凑到罗渽民耳边，压低了声问。  
“你自己弄的？”  
罗渽民扭了扭他的小屁股，故意隔着裤子摩擦着李帝努硬挺的下身。  
“是嘛，可是手指根本不行，Jeno快点进来好不好？”  
“兔子在发情期都这么火热吗？”  
罗渽民抱紧了他。  
“是哦，因为想给伴侣生宝宝呢。”  
办公桌上的文件都被李帝努扫了下去，他把罗渽民抱上了桌。  
“你比我还……唔……”  
罗渽民话音未落，李帝努已经拉开他的腿插了进去，因为早早就扩张润湿过，李帝努进入的时候罗渽民并没有任何不适。  
粗大的性器将他空虚的后方完全填满，他的双腿大张着架在李帝努肩头，李帝努见他眼角泛出了泪水，还以为自己弄疼他了，于是不觉放轻了力度，谁知罗渽民却勾住他的脖子。  
“用力一点啦。”  
说完就咬住了李帝努的唇。  
下半身的裤子早就被脱了个精光，只剩下一双白袜子，脚链上的铃铛伴随着李帝努的进出叮叮作响。这是李帝努的恶趣味，他喜欢听做爱时候铃声中夹杂着罗渽民的呻吟。  
他一手顺着罗渽民的小腿一路往上，一直抚摸到已经溢出点点热液的前端。  
“娜娜，你的耳朵呢？”  
被用力贯穿的罗渽民早就已经神志不清，一双大大的眼中泛着莹莹的泪光，可怜巴巴地望向李帝努。  
“让娜娜舒服的话……耳，耳朵就会出来。”  
“原来你还不舒服啊。”  
说完，他用力撞击罗渽民身后的敏感点。  
突如其来的冲击让罗渽民尖叫出了声，头上的兔耳朵也冒了出来，他呜咽着控诉。  
“变态，你就想看我的耳朵。”  
“咦，你喜欢你的毛绒玩具，我也喜欢我的兔子人偶不行吗？”  
“变态，我要告诉你们学生会的人他们的会长是个变态兔子控！”  
李帝努知道他胡搅蛮缠的劲不是自己能比的，干脆不理他，将他的腿按住进入到了更深的地方。  
酥麻的快感从尾椎直冲罗渽民的大脑，他没了那个闲心再跟李帝努打嘴炮，只能发出支离破碎的呻吟。  
他们谁都不知道，刚刚离开的小学弟走到半路发现自己重要的表单落在了李帝努的办公室于是又折返回来，然而刚走到门口就听到了门内一阵更比一阵高的呻吟。  
朴志晟在愣了几秒后，脚底冒火似的迅速逃离了现场，脑子里只剩下“原来会长是这样的人啊”。


End file.
